The Swallow and the Sparrow
by GirlnamedMik
Summary: The swallow represents the return of home. The sparrow represents joy and protection. Future!Klaine fluff
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hello everyone! This is my first Klaine fic and I really hope you like it. It's going to be a fairly short story compared to some of the other ones but it's my first time. It's Future!Klaine so be prepared for that and there are few OCs. Some of which you may come to love.

* * *

><p><strong><em>May 25, 2012<em>**

"Because we are the Titans!"

A roar erupted from the rows of chairs and white hats with red tassels flew up into the air, about 100 of them. Tears were shed within moments and kisses and hugs went with them. Today was the beginning of adulthood for the McKinley High graduating class of 2012. It was the only day in which jocks and theatre kids shook hands, the chess team cheered along with the swim team, and the outcasts were considered equals. It would also be the last day most teenagers would ever see their friends again. Clubs and sports would be separated forever.

After a few minutes of cheering and crying, the graduating class spread about onto the campus to meet up with friends and family for photos and congrats. The school's underrated glee club all met up in a huddle to serenade one another and kiss each other's cheeks. Their club advisor, Mr. Schuester, all gave them a pat on the back and a hug and made sure every one of them would come visit the new glee club when they had time off from college. All of them immediately obliged.

A short boy with curly hair came to join the group, though he was not clad in the red and white they were all wearing.

"Congrats you guys!" he said beaming.

"Aw, thanks Blaine!" the club replied and went to go hug him.

A taller boy with blue eyes and perfectly styled hair came up and kissed the other on the cheek, pulling them into a tight embrace. The shorter one then proceeded to draw back and kiss him fully on the lips. It was a light, tender kiss, one you could clearly tell they were both smiling. It was the only time the two could share affection publicly without being ridiculed. The pair parted to look back on their friends who watched them with pure delight.

_**January 12, 2016**_

"Blaine, it's two in the morning and I feel like I'm going to freeze to death out here."

"Just a little further, Kurt, come on!"

The couple of about five years was on vacation to the upper-most region of Iceland for their winter break from college. Blaine had promised to take Kurt as one of his many Christmas presents. Money funding wasn't that difficult considering Blaine had a huge inheritance from his grandparents. He liked to treat his boyfriend like a prince, it was far more rewarding than using the money for himself.

They finally trekked up the huge hill overlooking the village they were staying in. The sight itself was breathtaking in the height of the world. A path was cut clearly through the forest of which they departed from and the small huts and houses all had snow on their roofs and few lights were shining in the windows. Blaine set down a waterproof blanket and placed the basket he had brought down in the snow beside it.

"Blaine, you know I love winter more than any other season, but this is a bit too much," Kurt said yawning.

"Maybe it is, but even you can't say you don't like things overdone."

He spoke true words. Kurt did love the highest and mightiest of things. When he thought he had perfected an outfit, he would always add one more accessory to top it all off. Hell, he wore a _kilt_ to his _prom_. He would never admit it, but Blaine was right. The only thing to make this better was if the snow was made of fourteen karat diamonds.

"Kurt… Look," Blaine whispered pointing to the sky above the village.

Saying it took his breath away was an understatement. Kurt was sure he lost all contact with his heart. As he looked up to the northern sky, waves of bright greens, yellows, and cyans stretched across the sky. The Aurora Borealis was right in front of his eyes, close enough to touch. Kurt turned to his love, making sure he was watching this spectacular show. But he wasn't. Blaine Anderson was next to Kurt, kneeling down on one knee.

"Blaine? Wha-"

"Kurt, I hope you see how beautiful the Aurora Borealis is because that's how beautiful you are to me," Blaine took Kurt's hand into his. "I know I'm terrible at romance and love in general, but I hope this is good enough for you. You deserve every wonderful thing in this galaxy. Which is why I need to ask you something. Kurt Hummel, would you do me the greatest pleasure of being my husband?" Blaine had taken out a black velvet box and opened it to reveal a simple, but absolutely astonishing diamond ring.

Kurt immediately had tears welling up into his eyes and his free hand went to cover the gasp from escaping his mouth. Blaine looked at him with a smile but still had flints of worry in his hazel eyes.

"Of course…," Kurt whispered. "Of course I'll marry you."

Blaine shot up from his stance and closed in on Kurt, clutching both his hands and completely forgetting about the ring. He could feel his fiancée's tears dripping across his cheeks and completely didn't care that it made his face more frozen. The love that was being transferred burned the ice of outside.

"You know your eyes are the exact same color as the blue in the lights," Blaine said as they broke apart.

_**August 6, 2017**_

"I'd like to give a toast to the newly weds, Blaine and Kurt!"

All eyes turned to Finn, Kurt's stepbrother and best man.

"They say true love doesn't happen overnight and it really doesn't. It took you guys awhile to get together and when you finally did, you stayed that way. I remember talking to Mom about how we could set you guys together but it looks like Blaine took care of that," a smile and blush went across Blaine's face. "Anyways, I'm really not good at these public speaking things, so I just wanna say congrats to you and wish you two all the happiness in the world."

An applause broke out as well as a few tears from Carole and Rachel. The whole New Directions was here, as well as the old Dalton Academy Warblers. Kurt and Blaine were the only ones who got hitched out of both their teams. It didn't matter that they were young, they were soulmates and everyone knew it.

It was then time for the two grooms to have their first dance. The song playing was a piano and orchestra version of Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" (as special request by Kurt). The hall they held the reception at had a skylight above the dance floor so they were quite literally, dancing under the stars.

"I love you with everything I have," Blaine whispered.

"I love you more than life itself," Kurt whispered back.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_7:30 AM and the kids are already awake…. Don't they know to sleep during the summer?_ Kurt Hummel thought as he aroused from his sleep.

He looked over to see his husband deep in sleep, his curly mop of hair sticking out in all directions. He was laying on his stomach, as he always did, with his eyes covered by his pillow and the edge of the pillow to his nose so he could breathe. As always, he wore no shirt, at least in the summer, while Kurt dressed in silk pants and a blue tank top.

_He never was a morning person. Oh well, he's still cute. _

Kurt got up from the bed, careful not to wake up Blaine, and headed out to the kitchen to see what the ruckus was. As he figured, there were his children messing around in the cabinets. His daughter, Blake, was up on a stool reaching into the pantry for some cereal. His son, Chase, was getting milk and orange juice out from the refrigerator. Kurt stood in the hallway to see if they would notice, which they didn't.

"You know, if you two were hungry, you could have just woken me up. But not your father, he'd probably kick you if you woke him up before eleven," Kurt said.

The children froze with fear.

"Daddy! Uhh… we were just… Uhh…," stuttered Blake.

"We were gonna bring you breakfith in bed!" announced Chase.

Blake Anderson looked exactly like Blaine, only with Kurt's eyes. She had his genes. When Kurt and Blaine decided they wanted children, they decided they wanted kids who looked as if they reproduced themselves, so they made very precise decisions on whom their surrogate mothers would be. Blake was the eldest of the two and turned nine years old two months ago in April. She adored her fathers' singing and would make them serenade her whenever she got the chance. Kurt also raised her well on knowing which designs came from what seasons on the latest runway shows.

Chase Anderson, on the other hand, looked like the mirror image of Kurt when he was a boy. Only, Chase had Blaine's curly hair. He is to turn seven years of age at the end of August. Chase was born with a lisp, thus he cannot say his name correctly. He goes to speech therapy during school now, but at least it's better than what it was before. Blaine decided that if Kurt could teach Blake about fashion, he would teach Chase about musical theatre and piano. Of course, both children knew about the current and classic Broadway shows, but Chase seemed to know more of them and about their history.

"I hope you weren't planning on cooking anything," Kurt warned.

"Never! I don't know how to use the stove yet. Papa said he'd teach me over the summer," said Blake.

"Oh did he now?"

Kurt walked over to their Tassimo coffee maker and began to brew his favorite hazelnut blend.

"If it's one thing he should be teaching you how to do is to start the coffee machine."

As Kurt helped the kids with their breakfast, Blaine the sleeping bear woke up and slugged to the kitchen, now with a white V-neck on.

"Well good morning, sunshine," Kurt teased.

"No coffee yet. Don't start," he mumbled.

"Papa! Papa! Daddy said you should start teaching me how to make you coffee so you're not so grumpy in the morning," Blake tugged at him.

"Did he now?" Blaine said sipping at his coffee.

"Daddy! Papa! Come here! The newth thez that there wath a bomb in England!" Chase called from the living room.

The three Andersons headed out of the kitchen and onto the couch, breakfast in hand. Chase was right.

"Authorities say that at least one hundred and fifty people were killed in this train bombing right outside of London this morning. It destroyed over twenty homes and left the trains immobile at all stations in that area. Some witnesses even said it was a gas bomb, releasing helium into the air," they listened.

"It just gets worse and worse as the hours pass. I bet they'll start drafting Americans into it now," Blaine muttered

"God, I hope not. You know New Jersey's the first place they'll look."

Shortly after Kurt and Blaine exchanged their vows they decided to get the dream house they've always wanted. They didn't want to be far from New York City because once you went; it was hard to stay away. So the Andersons decided to settle in a beach house in South Amboy, approximately one hour from Manhattan.

About a year or so after they settled down, the war in the Middle East went widespread. It engulfed half of Europe in just months, going as far as Hungary until it became a World War. Terrorists started going after the Europeans, reason still not known today. American soldiers were multiplying by the truckloads, gathering some European militaries as well. But lives were running out, it was either time to draft or time to give in.

"Daddy, whath a drafth?" asked Chase.

"It's when the military sends letters all around the country for people to fight in the war. It usually only happens when things start to get really bad."

"I have a feeling they'll start drafting women too, it's getting to that point," Blaine remarked.

Kurt didn't want to think about the war anymore. Instead he finished off his coffee and went to go take a shower and prepare for work. All the while, he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen soon. He couldn't tell if it was good or bad, only something would happen this summer than none of them expected. He decided to shake off the feeling and put it in the back of his mind.

By the time he was out of the shower, the kids and Blaine were still in the living room, moving the news to a cartoon.

"I'm off to work, behave," Kurt said as he gathered up his bag.

"We will," replied Blake and Chase.

"I meant your father."

"Hey, when do I ever get into trouble?" Blaine asked dramatically.

"Doesn't matter. Behave," Kurt kissed his husband goodbye and headed out the door.

An hour and fifteen minutes later led him to the parking garage by Marquis Theatre in Manhattan. It's to be the home of the ever anticipated return of _Guys and Dolls_ opening in September. Kurt stepped out of his little Honda and made his way inside. He was greeted warmly by a pair of forest green eyes.

"Oh! Kurt! You're early today! Have you gotten Alice's bonnet yet?"

"Right here," Kurt said taking the lacy hat out of his bag.

The owner of the eyes was none other than Mike Poloyni, or the new Nathan Detroit. He was a short man, shorter than Blaine, of about 36. He had bright forest eyes and dark auburn hair that was sort of choppy and wavy. Stocky, yet slender, he always dressed in something flashy, whether it be a statement piece or shirt, the man knew how to dress. He was also obviously gay, the flamboyancy in his voice never coming out when he sang or acted. He was a good enough actor, having been on the _Rent _road show as Mark and multiple other tours. This was his first show at a consistent theatre.

Kurt made his way to the wardrobe room where there was a bag next to his sewing machine that contained a poppy seed bagel with strawberry cream cheese and his second coffee. He removed the contents from his bag, which consisted of a binder filled with old fashion clothing ideas, a fedora, black slacks, and a pair of hot pink lace gloves. He tossed the fedora to Mike to check for measurements. It fit perfectly. Kurt took the fedora from him and went to measure a strip of white silk to wrap around it.

"Call Becky in here, I want her to try the gloves on," Kurt ordered.


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/N_**

Sorry for the long delay guys. I was sick last week and then this week I needed to catch up on my school work. But no worries, things should be more fluid from now on. I'll try to post by every weekend. Thanks for all your support, it means a lot to me!

* * *

><p><em>August 25, 2027<em>

The Anderson husbands were spooked from their slumber when a small force jolted between them on the bed. They both woke up to a pair of ice blue eyes staring intently at both of them, a huge grin plastered onto the face that contained the eyes. The same huge goofy grin as Blaine. The men tried to drop their heads on their pillows, but were bounced right back up as another rock disturbed them.

"Chase, I know you're excited," Blaine said glancing at his alarm clock, "but it's two A.M. You need to go back to sleep."

"But I can't! That'th why I came in here," said the boy.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Kurt asked groggily.

"No. I'm just really thuper excited!"

"Well, Chase, if you don't go to sleep now, you won't have much energy for your birthday. Little men like you need to sleep in order to have the ultimate fun on their birthdays," remarked Blaine with a spark in his voice.

"But I can't fall athleep! I've been trying all night thince I went to bed."

"How about me and Daddy sing to you?"

"Yeah, yeah! Daddy, thing _Blackbird_ like how you did in chool with Papa."

"Alright, but you have to get in bed first. We'll catch up to you."

Chase ran out of the master bedroom so fast, Kurt thought he was going to slip once he hit the hardwood. Reluctantly, they both got up and headed out down the hall. When they came into Chase's music note-themed room, Kurt took a seat on the bed, next to Chase, and Blaine grabbed a chair from his desk and also went out to grab his guitar that he forgot from their room.

"Now you promise you'll go to sleep after this? And since Papa's breaking out the guitar too, you have to stay in bed until at least 7:30."

"I'll try."

Blaine re-entered, old beaten up acoustic in tow. He took a seat and began to strum along to the first few notes of the song, humming to the tune.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

As Blaine strummed the short instrumental break, he began to chime in with melody as he and Kurt once did with their fellow Warblers.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

As Kurt prepared for the chorus, a sudden wave of nostalgia hit him as it always did when he sang old songs with Blaine. It always caused him to grow tears in his eyes, but never enough for them to flow.

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

As they continued to sing, they noticed Chase's eyes starting to sink down as if their song was some sort of sleeping drug. He still listened attentively but was relaxed enough to be able to fall asleep, as he was about to when Kurt finally chirped the final words to this lullaby

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take theses broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Blaine strummed out the last chord just as Chase's head was about to sink into his pillow before he said, "I hope one day I can thing at good at you." And drifted into slumber.

Kurt and Blaine's hearts broke. They knew this was difficult for their son. He was teased at his school, as expected, and all he wanted to do was sing. He was a songbird whose only purpose in life was to create beautiful music, but was restricted by a broken vocal chord. Chase was a special kid, but also amazingly strong-willed. No matter how much he croaked his notes, he still managed to sing. Maybe he wasn't the songbird with the most beautiful voice, but he sure had the most courage, and that's what makes him the beautiful one. His fathers would gladly see him singing over going to the world's best symphony orchestra any day, and that's all that mattered to Chase.

They kissed their son on the forehead and headed out to their own bed. Something in the air was changing and everyone in the house could feel it. Something was coming, and soon. Whether it was good or bad was unknown, only thing they were positive about was that things were certain to change in their little beach house in South Amboy.

At 8:30 Kurt, Blaine, and Blake strolled into Chase's room with a tray of pancakes, eggs, and milk on it. Chase was still fast asleep and Blaine sat down on his bed and began to stroke his light chocolate hair.

"Chase. Chase, wake up love," he said.

Chase's eyes began to stir after a moment and the Anderson's faces all beamed with delight.

"Happy birthday, Chase!"

His eyes still sagged and he sat up as Kurt put the tray of food on top of him. He rubbed his eyes to rid of the sleep and yawned. He took the glass of milk and began to sip at it as he slowly became more awake.

"Chase, we have a surprise for you. Here, open the envelope," Blaine said handing it to him.

Chase put his glass down and proceeded to open is first birthday present of the day. Inside were four rectangular pieces of paper. He pulled them out and read what they said. They were tickets to Wicked! Front and center mezz! Chase couldn't believe it, Wicked was to finally go off Broadway next week and every show was sold out months in advance! How did they get tickets?

"Last week, I got an urgent call from the director saying that Glinda's dress had a huge tear down the side, due to getting caught on her platform. They had a show in three hours and their costuming director was out of state. I was the closest and most available, so I went to go fix it. They repaid me with the tickets," Kurt explained.

Chase was so excited, Wicked was his favorite show of all time. He knew all the words to every song and even knew the choreography to some. The cast recording was always playing on his stereo and he'd always dreamed of playing Boq in some performance of it. It was the reason why The Wizard of Oz was one of his favorite movies.

"Well, eat up and get dressed. The show's at 1:00 and we don't want to be late, do we?" Blaine said as he patted his son's leg and got up to leave

"Thankth Daddy!" Chase called after them.

"You're welcome, love."

Chase's fifth experience of Wicked was just as magical as the first. And the second, third, and fourth. He carefully studied the dances and blocking of Boq and Nessarose so he could dance to them as he sang along. He also took in the sight of the flying monkeys. He was always fascinated by how they moved so fluidly around the stage and wished he was as agile as them. Once, he even tried to climb the staircase railing of their deck and wound up falling down and spraining his left leg.

After the show, they all went out to lunch at Junior's for Chase's favorite grilled cheese and strawberry shortcake cheesecake. The city was hotter than expected, but that didn't stop them from completely enjoying every second they had in the city. Eventually, it was time for them to return home. The kids took a nap in the back of the car while Kurt and Blaine hummed along to the radio.

About and hour and a half later, the Andersons pulled up to their home on the water. Chase heard people talking and laughing so he expected there to be a party down the road. They walked through the back gate and saw that the patio was decorated with streamers, paper lanterns, lights, and flowers.

"Surprise!"

About two dozen people sprung from their hiding places and tossed glitter and confetti in the air. Kurt must have planned for them to spend the day in New York so that his family could prepare for Chase's surprise party.

Among the people who were there were his Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel, Aunt Mercedes, Uncle Shane and Uncle Reed, Poppy and Gran (Burt and Carole), and Nana and Grandad. Also there were a couple of Kurt and Blaine's friends from high school, Santana and Brittany, and Wes and David. It was mainly a family get together, consisting of Chase's aunts, uncles, grandparents and a his cousin Joel, who was the same age as him and Finn and Rachel's son.

"Make a wish, Chase!"

The boy paused for a second of thought and let out a gust of air to douse the flames on top his cake. He smiled as Kurt went to go grab a knife to start cutting the cake.

"So what did you wish for?" Blake asked him.

"I can't tell you, it won't come true if I did," Chase said.

Chase was handed the first piece of his fudge ice cream cake and dug in. He wanted to savor it, but it was too good not to just want to swallow it whole. Then he heard a clang of a guitar and the slamming of the gate in the back. Who could it be?

"Sorry I'm late, champ, had to pick up your present on the way back from work," it was none other than his Uncle Puck.

"Uncle Puck!" Blake called as she ran into his arms, Chase right after her.

He twirled Blake around twice and then gave her a peck on the cheek as he set her down. Chase then got spun around and instead of a peck, Puck mussed up his hair.

"Happy birthday, champ. How's your day been so far?" he asked.

"Awthome! We went to thee Wicked and then went to Junior and then came here and there was a thprise party!"

"Whoa, man, super cool. Listen, I got your present. Where should I stick this box of aswsomeness?"

"I don't know! Ak Daddy!" he ran off to finish his cake.

"Glad you could make it, Puck," Blaine said greeting his friend.

"Anything for my godson. He seems to be really enjoying his day."

"I think so too. Say, how was your gig in Asbury?"

"The Stone Poney's one tough place to leave let me tell ya. I didn't think I was gonna make it here in time."

Puck was chosen as Chase and Blake's godfather before they were even born. It was actually Blaine's idea to have him. Even though he never left Dalton for McKinley, he spent a lot of time out of school with Kurt and his friends. It was like New Directions had added a new member of their family. The kids loved Puck. He was the same badass fun guy as he was in high school. He was a rock star, naturally, and was always on the go doing tours and gigs. Luckily, he was in New Jersey the day of Chase's birthday and was more than happy to stop by.

"Chase, come on. Let's go open presents now," said Kurt.

Everyone gathered in the living room. The grandparents sat on the loveseats while the other couples either stood or sat on the floor by the kids. Chase's first present was from his sister. Blake handed him a skinny box wrapped in a light blue ribbon. He opened it up and saw that inside were two bracelets. One of them was silver with a white plate and engraved it in was his name in script. The other bracelet was of multicolored string and in block letters it said Blake's name.

"Do you like it? I made the string one last week with Daddy, but I picked out the silver one. I knew you don't like gold because you said it makes your skin look pasty. I thought you could wear them together so it's always me and you," she said.

Chase loved them both. He put the box down and gave his sister a warm hug. His next present was from his Poppy and Gran. They both had given him a plaid beret and his first pair of Doc Martins. He was thrilled when he opened up his shoes, they would go so well with almost every outfit.

His Nana and Grandad gave him a black leather journal with a white strap across the front. His name was also engraved in white on the cover of the journal. Chase liked to write but he never had a special notebook or binder to keep them all in. He was grateful for their gift as well.

His Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel came out on top as well. They had gotten five tickets to go see Harry Potter the Musical on Broadway. Being as his Aunt Rachel was an off-Broadway star, these weren't difficult to get. It was fairly new and got ravished with good reviews. Chase was dying to see it.

His Uncle Shane and Uncle Reed both gave him what they know best. Reed had given him a realistic portrait of himself that would go well in his room. Shane had been proud when he found out about Chase's spark in dance, even if it was musical theatre. So to encourage him further he was given a brand new pair of Capezio tap shoes.

Santana and Brittany both got him a gift card to Urban Outfitters and to Abercrombie so he could get new jeans. David and Wes also gave him something money related, but instead of gift cards, they gave him actual cash. Five hundred dollars to be exact. Blaine was astounded and a little bit upset that they gave him such a huge fund, but they only replied that they split the money and gave it to him to save up for something big like a car or college. Or a new wardrobe.

His Aunt Mercedes didn't really have much to give him. She didn't have as much money as the rest of his family but she did give him something special. It was a photo album. There were a few pictures in it already. Mostly from his family's high school years like their glee club, gatherings, and times before and after Blaine came into the picture. There were also a few in there of when Blake was first born and when he was first born too. He's never seen these pictures before and all he could do was stare at them.

"I hope you like these, Chase. High school was a big time for all of us. It's when we all met and became friends. It's when your fathers met. Now this album isn't just for the past you know, it's for your future too. I want you to have as many good memories as we all had, and have some where to remember them," she said.

"I love it, Aunt Mercedes," he said giving his godmother a tight embrace.

It was Puck's turn to give his godson his gift. He came around with a small box wrapped in red paper with a silver bow. Chase began to open it to see that it was a digital camera!

"A continuation of your Aunt Mercedes' gift. You can't fill a photo album if you can't take the pictures!" he said, "But wait! There's more!"

He ran out the back door. Puck entered the back door again, this time with a big box that seemed pretty heavy. It was wrapped in silver paper and had a red ribbon around the top. He placed it down in front of Chase and he tore into it. It was filled with books of scores from various shows and movies and other well known things. But what could this be for?

"I picked them up from an old record store. I thought they would be useful for when you began to get better at it."

Chase had the most confused expression on his face. Kurt came up and grabbed his hand to pull him up. Then he and Blaine led him into the family room, like the living room, but more formal. Right in the middle of the room was a black baby grand piano. It was beautiful. It was amazingly shiny and so was the bench that it came with. So that's what the scores were for. So he could play his favorite showtunes once he became good at playing the piano. Was this the best birthday ever? Most defiantly.

After about an hour or two, Finn, Rachel, Joel, Mercedes, and Puck were the only ones left. They were all laughing and having a good time drinking coffee and chatting about the Anderson's time in the city. The kids discussed what they did over the summer and how they were excited for the upcoming school year. It wasn't until about 10:00, when Joel (who was sleeping), Blake, and Chase were watching Tangled in the living room.

"Oh! Blaine, I almost forgot to check today's mail! Would you mind going to see if there's anything for Chase out there?" Kurt asked as he prepared a few more cups of coffee.

Blaine left and returned as the other adults were having a conversation about Puck's Stone Pony show. He casually flipped through the papers, setting the ones for Chase aside, until he came to one that caught his eye. He stared at it for a while, examining the place from where it came from.

"Blaine? Honey? What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

Without a word, Blaine pulled him quickly into their bedroom and slammed the door. Everyone, even the kids, stared at the door. It was silent and from inside the sound of ripping paper and then a curse from Kurt, probably a papercut, sounded more frantic than painful.

Silence. Besides the movie playing in the background, it was all silence. Then there was a soft thud and then more silence. The air itself hung with suspense and worry. No one knew what was going on.

Blaine emerged from the room, his face sordid. He closed the door behind him and went to the adults. He whispered a few words and then they dispersed. Rachel and Finn followed Blaine out to the back deck, Mercedes went to Kurt in the master bedroom, and Puck went to the kids.

"Alright guys, I can see you all drooping over here. Let's head off to bed," he said and turned the movie off and allowed Blake and Chase to get changed.

A cry was heard from Rachel outside and a shocked "What?" from Finn. Blake and Chase went to their separate rooms and waited for something to come up. Anything to let them know what was making everyone so upset all of a sudden. Puck then wandered into Chase's room. He sat down on his bed and Chase just looked up at him, searching for answers. Puck didn't look like his normal happy self, in fact he looked rather gloomy.

"How's your day been, champ? Been good?" he put on a fake smile.

Chase just nodded.

"Look, I know you want to know what's going on. I told your sister and I know you should know too, I just feel really bad about telling you this on your big day, little man."

Chase just continued to stare at him.

Puck sighed, "The reason everyone's so sad is because your Papa got a letter from the government. He's been drafted. He's going into the war."

* * *

><p>Dun dun dunnnnn! Cliffhanger!<p>

I know there were alot of refrences in this chapter, but that only makes it more fun, right? Oh, and let me know what I should do about Chase's lisp. I don't want to keep spelling it how it's said because it might confuse people, but then again, you may not hear it as it should be. So let me know about that.

Shane, Reed (c) Cp Coulter


End file.
